In normal use, a skid-steer loader has a loader bucket pivotally attached to two front lift arms. Optionally, the loader bucket of a skid-steer loader may be removed and alternate or auxiliary implements such as a cold planer may be attached to grind hard surfaces such as road surfaces of concrete or asphalt. In some embodiments it is desirable for the planer to have side plates to minimize the projection of cut material or debris from the grinding portions. In certain uses, it is desirable to have adjustable side plates to adjustably control the cutting depth, to minimize the discharge of debris during use and to maintain a desired cutting alignment. Adjustable side plates also allow for compensation to maintain the side plates in close alignment with the surface when and/or if the support vehicle alignment changes. In certain embodiments it may be desirable for the side plates to automatically compensate to maintain a close alignment with the surface when the planer grinding depth is adjusted.
Certain embodiments of the present invention address these issues.